The present invention relates to photographic apparatus for use with plural objectives having different focal lengths. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in view finders for still cameras or motion picture cameras which can be used with objectives having different focal lengths. Photographic apparatus for use with lenses having different focal lengths are disclosed, for example, in the commonly owned copending application Ser. No. 716,297 filed Aug. 20, 1976 by Rolf Schroder et al.
When the operator of a camera which is designed for use with objectives having different focal lengths decides to switch from the use of a first objective (e.g., an objective of normal or average focal length) to the use of another objective (e.g., a telephoto lens), it is necessary to adjust the view finder, normally by removing a first lens and inserting a second lens, or vice versa. Heretofore known view finders of the just outlined character are complex and expensive, mainly because the mechanism which is used to impart movements to interchangeable lenses is bulky, sensitive and prone to malfunction.